


Tür 8 - Ballkleid

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Debutante Ball, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Parent Greg Lestrade, Parent Mycroft Holmes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: (...) "Sag mal Elizabeth ... Wie kommt es eigentlich das wir dich noch nirgendwo gesehen haben, ist deine Mutter nicht im patriotischen Frauenverband? … " ach stimmt du hast ja gar keine Mutter..." (..)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 8 - Ballkleid

„Ich möchte Debütieren!“ Mit diesem Satz trat ich in Pa´s Büro ein.

Ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu heben, antwortete er „und als was?“

„In der Gesellschaft“ Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle die, vor seinem Tisch standen, und jetzt blickte er mich direkt an „wie soll ich das verstehen?“

„Catherine und Mary-Elizabeth, die Horror-Zwillinge, aus meinem Kunst Kurs haben sich heute mit Emily darüber unterhalten auf wie vielen Debütantinnen Bällen sie schon waren und was sie dort erlebt haben.“ Ich holte Luft.

„Zwölf Pa! Die Zwillinge waren schon auf zwölf Debütantinnen Bällen! und dann haben sie sich gegenseitig Fotos von ihren Ballkleidern gezeigt, wie andere Leute ihre Babys ... “

*Rückblende*

Da Kunst eins der wenigen Kurse war die Amy und ich nicht zusammen hatten, stand ich gerade alleine vor dem Kunstraum und wartete darauf das sich endlich dessen Tür öffnen würde. Neben mir standen zwei Mädchen die ich nur als die "Horror-Zwillinge" bezeichnete denn die beiden verspritzten Gift wo es nur ging und ließen an niemanden ein gutes Haar der nicht zu ihrem Kreis der auserwählten gehörte. Ich hörte ihrem getuschel nur mit einem halben Ohr zu da sprachen sie mich plötzlich an.

"Sag mal Elizabeth ... Wie kommt es eigentlich das wir dich noch nirgendwo gesehen haben, ist deine Mutter nicht im patriotischen Frauenverband? … " ach stimmt du hast ja gar keine Mutter." Die kleine Pause die sie dazwischen machte sollte natürlich eine unbedachte Reaktion provozieren über die sie sich dann wieder lustig machen könnte. Doch mehr als ein genervten Blick bekamen sie nicht von mir. 

Trotzdem nagte das an mir und ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl etwas entscheidendes zu verpassen.  
Doch das behielt ich für mich.

*Rückblende ende*

Pa schaute mich leicht verständnislos an „ähm … okay“ er nahm die Brille ab, die er seid Kurzem tragen musste, wenn er etwas am PC zu machen hatte und rieb sich die Augen.

„Das ist wohl eher etwas das du mit Dad, besprechen solltest“ er legte die Brille vor sich auf den Tisch, schob sich ab und stand auf.

„Ellie-Schatz, ich möchte dich wirklich nicht rauswerfen, aber ich habe noch jede Menge Arbeit ...“ Ich war auch aufgestanden und stand jetzt hinter den Stühlen.

Pa kam auf mich zu und breitete die Arme, aus um mich zu umarmen.

„Komm her“ er nahm mich in die Arme und drückte mich kurz aber fest, was ich nur erwidern konnte „Hab dich lieb, Schatz, bis später“ er lies mich los und ich erwiderte „Ich dich auch Pa“ und stellte mich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn auf die Wange küssen zu können.

Wir tauschten ein liebevolles lächeln während er mich die paar Schritte zur Tür begleitete und mir dieses aufhielt ich winkte kurz zum Abschied und rief Sally ein „Tschüss“ zu.

Dann machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.

**Author's Note:**

> Den "patriotischen Frauenverband" habe ich aus Gilmore Girls geliehen ;)


End file.
